Accidentally Exposed
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku College AU- After that day, Sasuke learned that changing in front of Naruto is not a good idea… Wait, why the hell are you pointing that cellphone to me? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Okay, this one has nothing to do with SasuSaku month, but I couldn't not write it now XD I've read ebondeath 's fic on tumblr and I kept thinking about the opposite situation… So the credit is not completely mine, and if you want to read the fic that originated mine, just ask me for the link! Well, I hope you have a good time with this one! Enjoy it, and don't forget to leave me a Review!

.

.

.

The hot water running down his body was, indeed, a blessing to his muscles.

The endless drops were soaking his entire body, drawing invisible and irregular lines on his bare skin. They were sliding through his nape, tickling his sensitive spots and taking the tension caused by his sleepiness away. His dark locks were soaked with that warm, pure liquid, and his eyelids were protecting his black pearls from the light of his bathroom. A deep breath filled his lungs, and the sole sound of the water hitting the tile brought him peace.

There is nothing better than a nice shower to greet a new day.

Yes, for Uchiha Sasuke, a morning shower is more than just necessary for him to start another day. It's his daily ritual that guarantees 24 hours of serenity, patience and mood stability, which will affect pretty much everything and everyone around him for the entire day.

His morning ritual is sacred in order to make the Uchiha who he is.

But it's not like his best friend cares about it, anyway.

" Oi, Teme! I'm coming in-ttebayo!"

A defeated sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips as that annoying voice breaks through the falling water barrier. At that moment, Sasuke knew, his holy ceremony would have to be interrupted- again- because having an Uzumaki Naruto doing nothing in his room is something dangerous in every possible context of the word.

That idiot.

For he knew that blonde like the back of his hand, foreseeing the disaster was not something hard for Sasuke. The Uchiha knew that if the Uzumaki didn't get the chance to share his hyperactivity with someone else, it would't take long for him to grow bored and to start having stupid ideas on how to spend the next eternal minutes of partial loneliness in a room full of normal things. Normal things that are important for the owner of the room, and are unlikely to survive the Dobe's accidents.

Naruto really is a destructive child. A child who goes to the same college as he and who shares with him a small apartment. Privacy is certainly not a part of the blonde's vocabulary and neither is patience. Sasuke knew his peaceful moments were coming to an end, and soon he would be facing those bright, blue eyes of his best friend.

Damn it, he really needed to change that lock.

It was only when the sound of something falling against the carpet that the Uchiha gave up and turned off the nice, hot water that had been falling over his shoulders. He, then, reluctantly stepped out of the box, picking a dry, white towel to help him get rid of those stubborn drops that refused to leave his body. The cotton brushed softly against his skin before he ruffled his wet hair on the towel in an attempt to dry it as much as he could. With his hair still damp and his body still humid, Sasuke wrapped the towel around his waist, and finally, opened the door of the bathroom to have a full view of his suite, and eventually, of his best friend.

And much to his disappointment, his ears hadn't made a mistake.

Even if a curtain of white steam had spread around the room, it was impossible for Sasuke not to see the blonde laying over his bed, with those holed socks resting over his pillow and that weird grin on his face. His dark eyes scanned the room, and for what he could conclude, no irreparable damage had been caused in that short period of time. The blonde hadn't broken anything, but his hands were definitely not obeying Sasuke's 'do not touch' rule.

His hands were holding the Uchiha's phone. And at that moment, Sasuke knew exactly what the blonde was looking for.

That perverted bastard.

" Oi, Sasuke… Has Sakura-chan ever sent you a nude?"

The raven haired boy's eyes widened for a couple of seconds as his right hand went to rest on his hips. A glare, then, formed on his face as Sasuke clearly felt disgusted by such stupid question.

Who did Naruto think he was talking about?

Did that idiot really think the pinkette would do such thing?

It was Haruno Sakura they were talking about, after all. A pure, reserved and beautiful girl the Uchiha proudly calls girlfriend. She's a medic student that attends the same university as the boys, and for the past three years, her personality and her charm have been making the raven haired boy fall even harder for her. For three years they have been a couple, and it's normal for them to have shared some intimate moments every now and then.

They are a young couple in love, and it would be entirely normal if they wanted to try new ways to deepen their relationship.

But there was just no way the Uchiha would leave any evidences of such things on his phone.

What kind of idiot would do so with Uzumaki Naruto around?

That was definitely not an option, especially because the blonde had been getting incredibly curious about his best friends' relationship. His blue eyes were alert for any possible mistake, and if both Sasuke and Sakura weren't careful, their private life would be exposed to the blonde.

And they didn't want that, right?

Definitely not.

" Tch, shut up, Dobe. It's still Sakura you're talking about, remember? You know her."

" Oh, come on, Teme! The Sakura-chan I know is not the same one you do!"

" Eh? What are you talking about?"

" Ah, you know… The Sakura-chan I know is that tomboy I've met when we were still kids. The one you know is actually a girl!"

" Tch, If I were you, I wouldn't say such things around her."

" That's the point-ttebayo! Sakura-chan hits me whenever I say something she doesn't like, but I'm sure she's not like that around you!"

" Hn, that's because I don't say stupid things like you do, Naruto." Sasuke smirked, opening the drawer to look for a pair of white socks.

" Shut up, Teme! I meant that even if you say stupid things near her, she will never hit you-ttebayo! With you, Sakura-chan is always gentle and all… She's romantic-ttebayo!"

" Uh? Romantic? What are you talking about, Dobe? That's definitely not Sakura."

" Oh, really? Then how is she? How is the girlfriend Sakura-chan? What do you guys do when you're alone? I want details-ttebayo!"

At that moment, when the Uchiha looked into the blonde's puppy eyes, he couldn't help but think about the said sides of his girlfriend. If he were to be honest, Sasuke had never really realized all those changes Naruto was talking about. It's true that he knew his girlfriend could be a little aggressive sometimes, and he never considered himself to be out of her aim whenever she's pissed. Even when they are just the two of them, he has never seen the girl being untruthful with her feelings.

Sakura is genuine in everything she does, and he can't possibly divide her into types. She is who she is, and the only differences in between being her friend or her boyfriend lay in simple gestures and affectionate looks she gives him every day.

That, and of course, the fact that her lips, her body and her love belongs only to him, her boyfriend.

Oh, and how good it is to own such things, he knows.

" Hn, it's none of your business, Dobe."

" Ehhh!? That's not fair, Teme! I need to know-ttebayo!"

" Tch, you need a girlfriend."

" And you need to have fun with yours!"

" What? We do have fun together."

" As if… Whenever I look at you in the study room, you both look like an old couple reading those books-ttebayo!"

" That's because we're studying. You should try it sometimes too."

" Tch, what a waste of youth…"

Sighing defeatedly, the blonde spun his body so his eyes were now facing the celling of their apartment. All that mystery involving his two best friends was just killing him and imagining them studying all night during long weekends was just too painful for his heart.

That was not what couples should do, he thought.

Couples at their age should be having fun and letting go of all their hormones whenever they feel like it. They should enjoy their passionate love and do anything to keep that fire burning. They should be having all kinds of romantic adventures, or at least that was what was written in Jiraya's novels.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura were like the protagonists of those novels, and such thing left Naruto worried about the future of his friends' relationship. If they continued not doing anything, soon their love would die and with it, the blonde's hopes of teaching their daughter- because Naruto knew it would be a girl- all the cool things an uncle shouldn't teach.

Soon, the Uzumaki knew, there would be no love left in that monotony.

And as the couple's best friend, he could not let that happen.

He could not let his friends waste their love energy.

He had to do something to fire up that relationship. And as soon as he saw the Uchiha's pale butt in front of him, Uzumaki Naruto didn't need to think twice.

He was definitely going to save that perfect love.

Or at least he would have some fun.

It all happened too fast even for Sasuke to notice. In a moment, he had placed the towel around his shoulders to put on his boxers and in another the sound of his phone's camera had filled the air. When his widened eyes turned towards the origin of the sound, fear took over the Uchiha as soon as he saw those bright, blue eyes of his best friend sending him a teasingly look. There was a foxy grin on the blonde's face and that entire expression was leaving the Uchiha even more concerned.

What the hell had just happened?!

" N-Naruto… What did you-"

" Hehe… If Sakura-chan won't send you nudes, maybe you should send them-ttebayo."

Anger took over the Uchiha and as he saw those evil fingers of the blonde touching his phone doing who knows what; Sasuke felt a murdering feeling take over his body. His hands clenched into fists and he was sure his dark eyes were turning red in madness.

By the way the blonde was so focused on what he was doing, the raven haired boy knew he was not joking when he said such thing. He knew that of all the people in the world, Naruto would be the one idiot who would have the courage to do such thing. The Uzumaki would ignore his friend's protesting words, and simply because he had the Uchiha's phone in hands, he would send the pink haired girl a photo she would never forget. A photo that would change the way she sees her boyfriend, and a photo that would change basically everything in between them.

Naruto could not send that picture to Sakura.

Sasuke had to stop that idiot.

In a blink of an eye, the Uchiha, still only in his boxers, went after Naruto in order to retrieve his phone and erase that picture. For Naruto still had his own mission to complete, the blonde quickly stood up from the bed and started to evade Sasuke's fast hands as they tried to get the phone back. A desperate chase, then, began in that small room, with neither of the participants ready to give up or use words instead of punches.

Pillows were flying around, balls were bouncing and it only took Naruto a few minutes to break the Uchiha's lamp. Fire was now consuming Sasuke and he no longer cared about neither the safety of his room nor his best friend's unbruised face.

He was going to kill the blonde.

And as soon as he managed to trap Naruto's feet on his covers, Sasuke had no doubt in what to do next. He sat over the blonde's stomach, pinned the idiot's arms over his yellow head and leaned over to retrieve his cellphone. Miraculously, the device had survived their fight and when he checked the screen, he saw how close that photo really was from being sent to his girlfriend. If he had wasted another second on that stupid chasing, Sakura would have definitely had a heart attack during her morning classes.

Fortunately, he thought, all that trouble was avoided and his girlfriend would never receive such depraved gesture originated by the modernity.

Haruno Sakura would not receive a nude from Uchiha Sasuke.

At least, not directly.

" Naruto! You Usuratonkachi! You really were going to send her that!" He screamed, smacking the blonde's head.

" Ouch!" Naruto winced, covering the area with his now free hands. " That hurt!"

" That was the idea!"

" Tch, get off me, Teme!" He said, pushing the Uchiha away and making him fall on his butt next to the blonde. " I was just trying to help!"

" Help!? That's not helping, Naruto! If you did send that, you would have ruined our relationship!"

" Eh?! How can you be so sure-ttebayo!?"

" Damn it, Sakura doesn't like this stuff. She's shy when it comes to this, you idiot."

" Is Sakura-chan shy?"

" Aah."

" Are you serious!?"

" Yes."

" And why the hell didn't you tell me before, Teme!?" He sighed, relieved. " I'm glad I've just sent it to myself then."

" You what!?"

His eyes widened again in shock and his fingers quickly unlocked his phone so he could see the messages exchanged between him and the dobe, unconsciously wishing to find nothing but the unread messages Naruto had sent him on the previous night.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke wanted to read Naruto's stupid messages.

But his exposed parts were taking all the space of the screen.

Naruto was a dead man.

" Why the hell did you send it to yourself, you perverted!" Sasuke said, kicking Naruto's leg.

" Oi, stop being so aggressive, Teme!"

" Naruto!"

" Tch… I thought I could use it to blackmail you around your kids-ttebayo."

" My kids? Sakura and I still don't have kids! What's wrong with you, you idiot!"

" Hehe I'm just preparing myself for the future."

" If it depends on me, you won't have a future, Dobe!" He said, lifting a fist to punch Naruto.

" Wait wait! I will delete it later!"

" Delete it now!"

" No can do-ttebayo. My phone isn't with me."

" What!? If it's not with you, then-"

Before the Uchiha could conclude his sentence, his eyes widened in horror as a new word appeared under his naked picture. His throat went dry, his heart skipped a beat and his lips parted in shock.

 _'Read'_

That was what was written under the picture. The picture Naruto had sent himself. The picture of his naked body. The picture of his naked body Naruto had sent himself to show his unborn kids in the future.

And someone had just seen it.

But who was that someone?

" N-Naruto… Where did you leave your phone?"

" Uhm… I forgot it at Sakura-chan's last night, so it's probably with her. Why do you ask, Sasuke?"

When the name of his girlfriend left the Uzumaki's lips, Sasuke didn't know what to do or say. There were many things bothering him in that sentence, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find courage in himself to choose the worst of the scenarios.

The first was, of course, the fact that his girlfriend had just indirectly received a nude of himself, and chances were she would never look at him again due to pure embarrassment. The other was the sole fact that the Dobe was at her house on the previous night, doing who knows what.

Either way, his life by her side was ruined. And consequently, the Dobe's entire life was too, because there was no way the Uchiha would let him get away with that.

He was going to kill Naruto.

But perhaps, he should try talking to her before going to prison.

Yes, that would be the best option.

Without saying a single word, the Uchiha quickly stood up and put on the first set of clothes he found. He grabbed his keys and rushed to the door, not caring about the blonde left on his floor. His hand turned the doorknob, and just before he could rush after his girlfriend, the boy's dark orbs turned to glare at the Uzumaki one last time. They still had unfinished business to take care of, after all.

" Naruto… When I get back, you better give me a good reason for being at my girlfriend's house at night."

" Oi, Sasuke, I was-"

" Did I make myself clear?" He sent Naruto an even deadlier glare, sending chills down the Uzumaki's spine.

"H-Haii…"

Perhaps he really should choose wisely the words he would use to tell the Uchiha he had dinner at the Haruno's after running into Mebuki on his way home.

What a complicated boyfriend he was, Naruto thought.

But at least that would put some fire into that couple's love life.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **A/N** : thank you very much for all the Reviews, everyone! You guys were incredibly fast this time, and I loved every single word you wrote me! To be honest, most of you already realized what's gonna happen now... Still, I hope you enjoy it and allow yourselves to be surprised XD Have fun, and as always, don't forget to tell me your opinion!

.

.

.

49 minutes was the time he had been waiting outside that classroom.

For exactly 49 minutes, Uchiha Sasuke kept waiting for the end of his girlfriend's anatomy class, and for 49 minutes his body simply refused to stay calm. His hands were trembling, his heart was beating uncontrollably fast and those stubborn feet of his just wouldn't stop dragging him around the corridor. He went left, right, left again and then right before stopping to look at his cellphone, only to discover that not even 30 seconds had passed since the first time he went left.

All that waiting was just driving him insane.

Not knowing what she was thinking was killing him.

And if not for that annoying bell ringing at that exact moment, Sasuke would have definitely invaded her class to pull her out by force.

Sakura was, definitely, saved by the bell.

But would the Uchiha be saved too?

He didn't know. However, as soon as he saw her short, pink hair walking out of the classroom, he knew he was about to find out.

After swallowing dry one last time, the raven haired boy started his turbulent path towards his girlfriend. She had stopped in front of her locker, and for knowing her schedule, Sasuke knew that the moments she would waste on taking of her lab coat and picking up her books for the next class would give him the perfect chance to solve that mess. Even if it would probably take longer than just a few seconds, the Uchiha knew he would have to start that conversation somehow. No matter what, he knew he would have explain that misunderstanding.

How hard could it be, right?

Well, more than he could have ever imagined.

As soon as he entered her peripheral vision, the raven haired boy could feel a strange tension growing in between them. Her eyes- even if for less than a second- sent him a deadly glare that dried his throat at the same time. He saw her biting her own lips, and he could swear she tried to speed up her preparations for her next appointment. It was clear that she was not happy at all to see him at that moment, but such thing was normal considering what she had seen.

She was pissed, for sure.

But that wouldn't stop him from talking to her.

" Sakura, we need to talk."

He stopped by her side, towering over her small body with his taller one. He could smell the scent of formalin mixed with her perfume, and somehow, it made him feel more relaxed.

If she could face a dead body, he thought, then why not his naked one, right?

Not really…

Her lack of answer and the evident cold shoulder she was giving him simply made the Uchiha even more concerned. As she finally set herself free from that white coat, Sasuke knew that his time was running faster than before, and if he didn't do anything, then chances were he wouldn't be able to talk to her before the sun set.

He wouldn't be able to solve things with his girlfriend.

And that was definitely not something he would accept.

"Sakura," His tone was stronger, as he took one step closer. " You can't ignore me forever."

" Yes, I can, Sasuke." The pinkette looked at him, with anger in her eyes and the books in her hands. " You really have the guts to come and talk to me after that indecency, don't you?"

" Tch, that's exactly what we need to talk about."

" There is nothing for us to talk about anymore. I don't want to hear from you ever again." She shut her locker's door with more strength than necessary before turning around and walking away, leaving a confused and worried Uchiha behind.

What on earth had just happened!?

It was true that he had expected her to be mad, but not to such extent. He had pictured her with her cheeks red in embarrassment, but not exploding in pure hatred like they were at that moment before she turned away.

He had expected to see her eyes confused, but not as hurt as the ones he had just seen.

Something else had happened, he knew. And he was definitely going to find out.

With a serious expression now ruling his face, Sasuke stalked down after her, adjusting his pace by her side as soon as he caught up with her. It was possible to tell the Haruno girl was about to murder someone just by the way her eyes were glowering the path ahead of her, and due to the exposed veins on her hand, Sasuke could tell those books were suffering from her monstrous grip.

There was something really wrong going on with her. Something a lot worse than a picture of his exposed body.

"Oi, Sakura. What's wrong?"

" What's wrong?! Are you seriously asking me this question!? Don't you seriously remember the content of your message, Sasuke?"

" Hn, of course I do, but I'm sure all your anger is not just because of that photo."

"Oh, how smart you are, Sasuke." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word that came out of her mouth. " Of course it's not just that stupid pic!"

" Then what is it?"

" Are you making a fool out of me, Uchiha?!" She stopped, looking at him with fire in her eyes.

All the other students passing by could see how rage was exhaling from her every pore, and many were those who turned around in fear. Sakura was about to explode due to her own emotions, and the worst part was that her boyfriend didn't know exactly why she was reacting like that.

That anger and that hatred in her heart were things he certainly had not expected from her, and even if she has one of the shortest tempers he knows, nothing could explain the pain behind those blazing, emerald eyes of hers. Sakura was pissed, but she was also suffering and that was the one thing that made him worry the most. Her heart was broken in front of him, and he had no idea why.

All he knew was that it was his fault. And for that, he was ready to fix it, no matter what.

" Tell me what happened."

" You know exactly what happened! H-How could you?" Her eyes started to get redder, as she looked away from him.

" Sakura, I-"

"J-Just tell me… For how long has this been going on?"

" Uh? For how long what has been going on?"

" Don't you dare lie to me! You owe me the truth!"

" I would never lie to you! I really have no idea of what you're talking about."

" Of course you do!"

" No, I don't!"

" Tch, you jerk…"

" But Sakura, what-"

" For how long have you and Naruto been hooking up behind my back!?"

"What!?"

Even if her voice escaped her lips a little louder than necessary, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel his mind going blank at the same time. His eyes widened, his lips parted in awe, and suddenly, the entire world went mute. No noise entered his indignation barrier, and for some good thirty seconds, the Uchiha couldn't even remember his own name.

What the hell was going on!?

At first, he had to admit that he thought she was joking with him. He thought she would start laughing soon and Naruto would show up saying it was all a joke on him.

He could bet his life she was joking.

But that sad expression on her face was enough to convince him she had never been that serious before.

His girlfriend really believed Naruto and him were having a romantic affair. Uzumaki Naruto, the same boy he grew up with, and who annoys him to the core. The same boy who doesn't shower regularly and who smells like ramen every single day of his life. That Naruto?

Yes, that Naruto.

How could that situation get any more absurd?

The whole idea of treating that idiot as his love partner was just too weird for Sasuke. It's true that it took him years to accept the fact that they are best friends, but he was more than sure that their relationship wouldn't take any further steps into a love direction. That space is already filled and he will never let her walk away from it. She owns his heart and Naruto would never be able to replace her.

That idiot would never take Sakura's place.

But apparently, she wasn't sure about that.

Perhaps he would have to smack that reality in her head.

What an annoying girlfriend.

" Tch, you're impossible, Sasuke."

" Eh? Wait! Naruto and I are not a couple! I'm not gay. Where did you get this stupid idea from, Sakura?"

" Oh, come on! Why would you send him a nude if you aren't going out? Honestly, I can't believe this. I was cheated by my boyfriend and my best friend at the same time! You should be ashamed of yourselves Shannarou!"

" Wait, but I didn't send that photo! You have to believe me!"

" Oh, you didn't?" She glared at him, trying to scare the truth from his lips. "If it wasn't you, Sasuke… Then who? Another girl?"

" Of course not!"

" Then who?"

" Naruto did! He wa-"

" Oh my god! So you two were together this morning!? You guys are disgusting!"

" Come on, Sakura. This is not-"

" I don't want to hear! You stay away from me! Both of you!"

And with tears practically streaming down her face, the Haruno girl pushed him away and started to walk away. She was hurt, she was broken and she was feeling betrayed by the two boys of her life. Even if that story was simply absurd to the Uchiha, it was the one thing she was accepting as the truth at that moment, and that truth was stabbing her heart with a huge sword.

It was painful, tragic, and for her, unforgivable.

It was a misunderstanding, and he had to explain it to her.

Only he could do it. And as he saw his girlfriend walking away from him like that, something stronger than all his rationality took over his body and made him run after her. Sasuke couldn't let her escape from his reach, for he knew that if he let her go like that, Sakura would never return.

She would never love him again.

Therefore, he had no time to waste.

It all happened too fast for a scream to consider escaping her lips. Sasuke, knowing she wouldn't listen to him that easily, walked to her, and without caring about her protests, dragged her by the arm into an empty classroom on their left. For it was break time, the Uchiha didn't have problems in finding one, and as soon as they were both inside, the boy made sure to stand in between her and the door.

He was not going to let her out.

At least not until they solved that problem.

" What the hell is wrong with you!? I've already said that-"

" I've hear you and now it's my turn to speak!"

" Tch." She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at him.

" Hn, Sakura… That pic is not what you think it is. I would never cheat on you, especially with Naruto. That idiot entered my room this morning and took the pic so he could send it to you through my phone."

" I don't believe you! All this time I thought your friendship was incredibly beautiful and I've done my best not to interfere. I've done everything to stay away from your bond, but I guess you ended up replacing our bond, Sasuke!"

" Sakura, It's not like that. It'-"

" Yes, it is! During these three years, you've never said you love me! You've never said anything, and now I know that it's because Naruto is the one yo-"

" I love you, Sakura!"

Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but soon anger took over her once again. She placed her books over a random table and started to walk towards him, her hand already charging a slap.

How could he be so low?

When all she was asking of him was the truth, how could he say those words so easily like that!? Sakura was incredibly mad at him at that moment, and nothing he said would change that.

Saying he loves her wouldn't fix anything.

But showing so was something entirely different.

" You jerk! How dare you say you love me like that!?"

The Haruno girl finally approached him, and almost immediately, her palm flew towards his face. Sasuke even considered letting her slap him as if in an attempt to let her unleash her anger, but as in a reflex, he caught her by the wrist before any damage could be made. She struggled to set herself free, but due to his strength, her efforts didn't have any effect.

She was trapped in his grip. And he wouldn't let her go that easily.

" Sakura, listen to me!"

" Let go off me, Sasuke!"

" Not until you let me explain everything!"

" I'm tired of this! If you don't let me go, I'm gonna screa-"

Neither the scream nor the rest of that sentence ever left the pinkette's lips. Before she could actually do something, the Uchiha covered her lips with his own, forcing a kiss on her. Normally, for he is a gentleman, Sasuke would never do something like that, however, nothing else would calm her down at that moment. Her rage could not be tamed by mere words, so instead, he chose to forcefully swallow her pain and take care of her wounds.

And what a difficult task that would be.

Even if he continued to press his lips against hers, the Haruno couldn't help but struggle to get away from him. He had wrapped an arm around her waist, and no matter how strong she punched his belly, Sasuke was decided not to let her go. He endured her anger, her rage and her hits, and it was only after long minutes that the pinkette finally gave up.

Sakura couldn't go on like that. Not anymore.

And so, after all those things, the med student allowed some tears to stream down her face, as her hands gripped tightly around his shirt and her lips welcomed his regretful kiss. She started to pull him close, and as soon as he realized her sudden change, the Uchiha wasted no time before lifting her up and placing her over one of the tables. The chemistry in between them was too strong for any of them to control it, and for that, it didn't take longer before they deepened that kiss.

The beast was tamed.

But their love would never be.

Still, if he didn't do anything at that moment, he wouldn't have another chance that soon.

The time had finally come for her to know the truth.

Even if breaking that kiss was the hardest thing he had to do on that day, Sasuke managed to control his own impulses in order to mend her heart. When their lips parted, both of them were left panting, desperately searching for air. Her cheeks were red in embarrassment, and somehow, seeing that made a smirk take over his lips.

She was just too cute for him.

" I hate you, Sasuke… I shouldn't be kissing you, damn it!"

" Hn, People in love normally do this, Sakura."

" Then why aren't you with Naruto right now?"

" Tch, I told you, I don't love him! Please, believe me when I say that."

" I-I can't… I-"

" Have I ever lied to you?"

" N-No, but…"

" I would never lie or do anything to hurt you. That pic was an accident… Please, believe me."

As those words escaped his lips, her red eyes finally connected with his owns.

Oh, and how she hated those dark pearls of his.

No matter how angry she was or how mad she could be at him, those sincere eyes of his would always be able to calm her down. By looking at them, she could feel her peace returning, and soon, all her insecurities and wounds disappeared. There was nothing wrong with them. There was nothing obscure or dark in his soul, and just by looking deep into his eyes, Sakura could tell he wasn't lying.

She could tell he was telling the truth.

And no matter how much she hated herself at that moment, there was no denying the sincerity of his heart. Once again, she had lost to her feelings.

Once again, she had lost to her love.

" Sasuke-kun…" She sobbed. " I-I… I can't do this." She cried harder, finally leaning against his chest. " I hate you."

"Tch…" He hugged her closer, finally feeling his heart calming down. At last, things would be okay. " No you don't…"

" When I saw that pic, I thought that you had lost your interest in me. I-I mean… I'm your girlfriend, so shouldn't I be the one receiving that kind of pic from you?"

" What!? Then were you really mad because of that!?"

" N-Not entirely, but…" She lifted her head, wiping the remaining tears away. " That too."

" Damn it, Sakura… You really are annoying, did you know that?"

" Tch…" She pouted childishly, making a warm feeling grow inside his chest. " It was your fault too."

" Hn, then next time I'll send you one, okay?"

" Eh!?" She blushed hard, trying to back away from him, but stopping when she felt his arms holding her close.

" I will send you mine, and…" He smirked. " You'll send me yours, deal?"

At that moment, the Haruno girl could feel her cheeks burning in pure embarrassment due to his words, and looking at that smirk of his wasn't making anything better. Her heart was beating faster, her hands were trembling, and she was feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

Who would have thought that such indecent question would make a smile appear on her lips?

It was all that boy's fault…

Loving him is, certainly, a mess.

A good mess, nonetheless.

"Hehe" She chuckled. " Deal…"

" Good, now I think it's time for your next class, isn't it?"

" Eh? You're right! I had totally forgotten!"

" Tch, come on, I'll take you there."

"Really? Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

" Hn, on the way you can tell me why Naruto was at your house last night."

" …" She sighed. " You don't forget anything, do you?"


End file.
